A smart device is an electronic device that may be capable of connecting to the internet or communicating with other devices across a network. Networks connecting smart devices may be wired or wireless, such as through Bluetooth or WiFi. Smart devices may be categorized as mobile smart devices, such as smartphones and tablets, and non-mobile smart devices, such as digital video recorders, Blu-Ray disc players, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, thermostats and home theater systems. Devices, including smart devices, may be capable of downloading and installing applications across a network for use on the device or for interacting with other devices.